


Weasley's and Rings

by hipstasmatic



Series: Slytherin Audrey [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey and Percy have dinner with his family, Draco calls to check how things are going, F/M, George's comment just kind of made things worse, Percy gets some sexy times, Percy makes an announcement, Percy shows some Slytherin pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every attempt Audrey and Percy have made to tell his family that they're engaged keeps getting interrupted by his family's own announcements. So they decide to tell them at their own place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley's and Rings

Audrey set her small table, looking towards the couch where Draco was reading the Daily Prophet. They were waiting for Percy to show up but he seemed to be running late. After setting down the last of the plates she walked over to sit next to Draco taking the paper from him.  
“You know how much you hate reading the articles that are in there. You could have helped me get dinner ready or I told you to see how Michael is doing downstairs.” Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch. “C’mon let’s go check how Michael’s doing, lately a lot of Muggles have been ordering flowers so I’m a bit worried.” Audrey dragged her cousin downstairs; flicking her wand to make sure that dinner wouldn’t burn.  
“I don’t see why I have to go with you to see how Michael’s doing, I’ve only met him a handful of times and we hardly ever talk.” Draco complained as Audrey pulled him through the door separating the two sides of the stores.  
“Well now there’s a surprise for you about Michael.” Audrey mumbled as Draco stopped in his tracks. Michael stood next to the counter a huge smile on his face as he talked to the brunette in front of him.  
“Daphne? What are you doing here?” The brunette stopped mid-sentence looking away from Michael and over at Draco.  
“Hi Draco. I was just waiting for Michael to get off from work before we went to dinner with my parents. Hi Audrey, is it okay if Michael closes the shop early so that he can change his clothes?” Audrey looked around the shop before smiling.  
“As long as you tell me how well your parents react to you dating a Muggle.” Daphne snorted out a laugh before pressing her lips briefly to Michael’s.  
“Go clock out then I’ll apparate us to your place.” Michael nodded, kissing the girl one more time before going through the back door. “So Draco are you here for dinner with Audrey and Percy? Michael’s been complaining about how annoying she’s been stressing over it.” Audrey swatted Daphne, a playful glare on her face.  
“Go to dinner before you’re late and your parents get mad.” Daphne stuck her tongue out grabbing her purse.  
“This is for you, job application.” Audrey took the paper from Daphne and watched as Michael walked her out of the store, locking the door behind him.  
“You’ve been oddly quiet Draco, anything wrong?” Audrey looked over at Draco who was still staring with his mouth slightly open.  
“How long has Daphne been dating a Muggle?” Sighing, Audrey motioned for her to follow him back towards her flat.  
“She came in a couple months ago looking for some flowers for a friends wedding and Michael was manning the wizarding side of the store and they got to talking. Funny thing is she kept coming back and about a week or two into the talking he was on the Muggle side and then she discovered that he was a Muggle. She didn’t come by for a few days and Michael was crushed. So I invited her over for dinner and surprise Michael was also at dinner. They’ve been dating ever since and now she’s having him meet her parents. Now come on Percy’s upstairs and he’s touching the stove.” Audrey raced up the stairs and opened the door.

Percy walked next to Draco through Diagon Alley, hands in his pockets.  
“Audrey told me you found a house and that you’re inviting your family over to finally tell them that you’re getting married. Surprised it didn’t happen the first time.” Draco finally spoke up, looking at the man next to him.  
“Yeah. Charlie’s going to be in town so we decided why not?” Percy walked into Flourish & Blotts, looking around. “Besides Harry and Ginny announced their engagement before we could we said we’d wait then Hermione and Ron said they got engaged. So Audrey just kind of decided that if we hosted dinner at our place no one would feel like announcing they’re getting married. They don’t even know we moved in together yet. So far it’s just you, Narcissa, Lucius, George and Angelina that know we’re engaged.” Draco nodded, reading the spines of each book as he passed.  
“What book did she want?” Percy looked over at him, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.  
“She didn’t say. All she told me was that I needed to go with you to get some books.” Percy frowned, turning back to the shelves.  
“Mr. Weasley, correct?” Percy turned once again to face an old woman, glancing over at Draco before looking back to the woman. “Your girlfriend told me you’d be picking these up, I heard that Daphne’s been looking for these books for ages. Hello Mr. Malfoy, do you need anything?”  
“Thank you.” Percy replied, as Draco said, “No.” Percy grabbed the books, handing over the money and the pair left the store.  
“I’ll see you next week.” Draco smiled and apparated on the spot. Percy walked towards the flower shop, smiling at Michael as he walked past, setting the books on the counter.  
“Here are the books that Audrey got for Daphne. Thank you for agreeing to give them to her, we’re so busy moving into the house and planning this dinner, it really helps.” Percy massaged his arm as Michael hung up after making sure a client was coming to pick up their ordered arrangement.  
“It’s the least I can do since she gave me the flat upstairs. Besides she talked to Daph’s parents for us since they wouldn’t listen to either of us after we told them I’m a Muggle.” Michael grimaced but pulled out a flower arrangement from underneath the desk as a client walked through the door. “Now get home, I’m sure Audrey might have something for you to do.” Michael winked at him before Percy apparated to the light purple house hidden in a meadow.  
“Audrey I’m back.” Percy shrugged of his jacket before actually looking around him. “You finished setting everything up without me?” Audrey stood against the banister that overlooked the entrance, a coy smile on her face.  
“Well there is one thing that I need you to help me with.” She beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger. “It would seem the bedroom would need breaking in and several other spots of the house before your family comes in tomorrow.” Percy smiled and raced up the stairs towards her following her into the light gray and pale blue bedroom.

When Audrey woke up Percy wasn’t lying next to her, a smile broke out on her face as she thought over last night. Grabbing a pair of pajamas she walked downstairs towards the kitchen where Percy was cooking.  
“You’re already getting started on dinner? Oh, no it’s desert isn’t it?” Audrey moved behind him, her hands moving on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.  
“No, we don’t need to start dinner or desert until around lunch time. But I’m going to have to ask you to start it because I need to go into work for a few hours to check some paperwork then I’ll be back, alright?” Audrey frowned before nodding. “Breakfast is ready.” Percy moved the pan off the stove and placed the pancakes onto two plates. “The syrup’s on the table and the bacon is in the over, so go sit down.” The man smiled, pecking the blond on the lips.  
The pair finished breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day. Audrey slid into a dark green knee length dress and was searching for her earrings when there was a knock at the door. They looked at one another and Audrey went downstairs seeing as how Percy was still looking for a suitable pair of trousers. Making sure her earring was in she opened the door to see a ginger standing in her doorway, his hair almost obscuring any view of his eyes.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I must be at the wrong house I was looking for my brother Percy.” It finally clicked in Audrey’s head who was standing in front of her.  
“You must be Charlie, it’s so nice to meet you, come in. I’m Audrey, Percy’s upstairs getting dressed. We didn’t expect anyone to arrive this early. You already ate breakfast, yes?”  
“I’ve already eaten. I was able to get off of work earlier than I had thought so I just decided to stop by. But let me tell you Audrey, you’re not what I expected Percy’s girlfriend to be.”  
“Audrey, who was at the door?” Percy came down the stairs, buttoning his shirt.  
“Percy it’s great to see you!” Charlie smiled and went to hug his brother. “Audrey seems lovely, it’s amazing I haven’t met her before.” Audrey smiled and walked over to the brothers.  
“I was just about to leave, Charlie do you think you’d be able to keep Audrey company while I go over things at work. I should be back before anyone else shows up. If not send an owl and I’ll come straight home.” Audrey nodded receiving a peck from Percy before he walked out the front door.  
“Alright Charlie tell me what you’d like for lunch and I’ll have it ready come lunch time.” Charlie was about to respond when a soft mew came from behind him.  
“Lucy, there you are. You disappeared yesterday, say ‘hello’ to Uncle Charlie.” Audrey picked up the cat, petting her under her chin. The feline gave a chirp before Audrey looked back up at him waiting for his answer.  
“Just a sandwich if that’s alright.” Audrey nodded and headed into the kitchen, setting Lucy onto the small table in the center of the wine-red room. “You can help me start dinner. Any words of advice for tonight?” Charlie looked at her as she worked on his sandwich.  
“Don’t answer questions your not comfortable with. Ron and Ginny are bound to ask a ton.” Charlie smiled wider as Audrey passed his sandwich over to him and started getting things out for dinner.

As Audrey and Charlie were starting to prepare desert there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she wiped off her hands and looked towards Charlie.  
“It’s probably Percy, forgot his keys. Don’t eat the dough.” Audrey glared before looking at the dough and leaving to open the door. But it wasn’t Percy and Audrey slightly deflated, he should have been home an hour ago. “Bill, Fleur so nice to see you both again. Come inside. Charlie’s in the kitchen and Percy should be back soon.” Audrey ushered the couple in before heading upstairs to owl Percy when the door opened.  
“Audrey I’m so sorry. The minister caught me right before I left and then Michael and Daph messaged me from the store so I had to go check in with them. I’m so sorry.” Percy’s glasses were askew and Audrey couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face at his appearance.  
“It’s alright, I was just about to owl you to tell you Bill and Fleur had arrived. They’re in the kitchen with Charlie probably helping him make desert. We have dinner started and now I need you to help me set the table.” Audrey reached for him, pulling him towards her and fixing his glasses. “But next time the door knocks you’re getting it.” She kissed him before they headed towards the dining room, summoning the dishes required for tonight’s dinner. Percy grabbed the plates and followed after Audrey as she set the utensils and glasses. They could hear talking from the kitchen but ignored it as Percy found the wine that Audrey wanted to serve with dinner. “Go answer the door.” Audrey whispered from behind him, taking the bottle from him.  
Percy left the room not having heard a knock but listening to Audrey nonetheless. Once he opened the door he was George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione standing on the porch.  
“Hey, Percy. Nice house but isn’t it a little big to be here all by yourself.” Audrey walked through, glaring at Ron as he looked around him.  
“He’s not living here by himself. I live here too.” Rolling her eyes she hugged George and Angelina, giving a warm smile to Hermione. “I just moved everyone else into the sitting room, so follow me.” The group followed the blond as she led them to a green and gold room with fluffy couches.  
Almost an hour later Audrey was clenching and unclench her fist as she listened to Ron talk. She was just about ready to act on her decision to punch him when the phone in the kitchen rang.  
“I’ll be right back.” Audrey let go of Percy’s hand, leaving him to the torture of his youngest brother as she went to go see who was calling. “Hello?”  
“Audrey. Hi, I was just wondering how everything was going with all the Weasel’s infesting your house.” Draco’s voice sounded on the other line and Audrey laughed in relief at hearing his voice.  
“I was about ready to throttle Ron when you called.” Audrey smiled as she heard a knock at the door. Covering the receiver to the phone she turned towards the sitting room. “Percy could you get the door?” She was answered a minute later when she heard the door open. “I’ll see you tomorrow when you all come over, alright?”  
“Fine. Love you Audrey.” Draco said grumpy.  
“Love you too brat.” Audrey could almost see Draco stick his tongue out at her words before she hung up. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into Percy’s chest. “That was Draco, just wanting to see how everything was going.”  
“Ginny and Harry just arrived, they said my parents should be here shortly.” Audrey nodded as Percy led her back to the sitting room. “Stop making it so obvious that you want to kill Ron, everyone’s picked up on it besides him.” Sighing Audrey just nodded in confirmation.  
“So, Audrey who was on the phone?” Harry asked from where he was sitting next to Ginny.  
“Friend from work.” Audrey lied smoothly a smile on her face.  
“What house were you in at Hogwarts?” Charlie asked, smiling as Audrey frowned.  
“You mean it’s not obvious?” She asked as Ron answered, “She was in Ravenclaw.” Audrey moved her hard green eyes over to him.  
“No. I wasn’t. I lied during your fifth year because you wouldn’t let a Slytherin into the D.A. besides I didn’t even wear a Ravenclaw tie.” The room went quiet as the Golden trio stared at the girl in front of them.  
“Well, will we get to meet your parents tonight?” Ginny broke the silence and a dark look passed over Audrey and Percy’s faces.  
“My parents died a long time ago. I can give you the location of their gravesite if you’d like. But none of my family are coming tonight. I don’t think anyone’s ready to meet the other yet.” Audrey replied as there was another knock at the door. “That should be your parents. Percy would you take them to the dining room while I get Arthur and Molly?” Percy nodded, kissing her cheek before leading his family to the dining room where dinner was set up.  
Audrey opened the door, a smile on her face as she looked at Molly and Arthur. “So you good to see you guys. Everyone just sat down for dinner so if you’d just follow me.”

Audrey sat next to Percy and George. The table was silent as desert floated in and landed in front of each person.  
Percy glanced at Audrey who gave a stiff nod before grabbing his hand. He cleared his throat and everyone looked over at the pair.  
“We invited you all over here today to tell you that for several months now we’ve been engaged and are planning our wedding for sometime in the next two years.” Molly smiled at the pair and George rolled his eyes.  
“Oh please, you’ve both practically have been engaged since fifth year. You just didn’t use those words.” George muttered and Audrey elbowed him. “It’s true, you guys kept a pretty good secret of your relationship from everybody. Who would have thought that Audrey here would have unwound uptight Percy as much as she did?”  
“George! You weren’t supposed to say anything about the promise ring dammit.” Percy and Audrey growled at the same time.  
“Percy you’ve been engaged since she was fifteen? How long did you even know her before asked her?” Molly questioned and Audrey sent a glare towards George who was smiling, watching the events unfold in front of him.  
“Three months mum, but it doesn’t matter I knew from the sta-” Percy started but was interrupted.  
“Three months? Percy that’s not a long enough time to know someone and get engaged to them! Did you even know she was Slytherin when you asked her?”  
“Hey! There is nothing wrong with Slytherin house. You knew she was friends with George when she went to Grimmuald Place. Besides you didn’t even let me finish what he was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. You see I knew from the start of our relationship that she was a Slytherin, I knew how old she was, I’ve met her family and they surprisingly like me. Three months is a perfect amount of time to get to know someone and give a promise ring it was the years after that that George is referring to that it seemed like we were already engaged. Mum, I really love Audrey and she loves me. Can’t you just be happy for us?” Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Percy except for Audrey who was smiling as she squeezed his hand.  
“Nice job standing up for yourself Perce. Now tell ‘em who the house belongs to.” George grinned.  
“I’m pretty sure everyone knows it’s mine and Percy’s house. It’s pretty obvious if we’re hosting it here rather than a flat. Now keep your mouth shut before you say anything else they’re not ready to hear.” Audrey hissed the last part into her friends’ ear. “Well this has been eventful. It was nice having you all here but Percy and I have to get to cleaning up the kitchen.” Audrey ushered everyone besides George, Angelina and Percy out of the dining room and towards the door. “It was really nice having you all over, honestly. Percy’ll cool down by tomorrow Molly. Just don’t say anything bad about Slytherin house around him now, he has friends in that house now because of me.” Audrey smiled as slowly everyone walked out the door.  
“I’m sorry for blowing up Audrey. Mum just made me kind of mad.” Percy sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
“It’s alright love. I appreciated you standing up for my house. Thank you. Now let’s get to cleaning the kitchen so we can go to bed. We have a much less eventful dinner tomorrow with my family out in public.” Audrey smiled, wrapping her arms around Percy’s neck.  
“George and Angelina are taking care of the kitchen for us. They’re just about done and then they’ll be leaving.”  
A few minutes later George and Angelina walked towards the pair wishing them good night and exchanging hugs and kisses before they left.  
“Should we relive last night?” Percy grinned as he looked at Audrey.  
“Now Percy, you sure are full of surprises tonight.” The blond grinned in return and the red head pulled her towards their bedroom, kissing her the whole while.


End file.
